


The Death of Riverdale

by lavishovation



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Death, Hope you enjoy, I wrote this years ago and I decided to post it now, One Shot, POV Jughead Jones, RIP, Sad, Short, let me know if this is good, major death, unreasonably short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishovation/pseuds/lavishovation
Summary: The shot rang into Riverdale, echoing through the diner and the woods outside of it. And that was when the town's trust, the town's loyalty, the town's simple innocence, was destroyed.Basically an alternative end to season one of Riverdale. Really short but I might write more to this in the future.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 1





	The Death of Riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is something I wrote a long time ago and I decided to wanted to post it just because. It's super super short, so let me know if this is something I should continue!

The shot rang into Riverdale, echoing through the diner and the woods outside of it. And that was when the town's trust, the town's loyalty, the town's simple innocence, was destroyed from the inside out. Six months ago, it would have been utterly shocking, the most surprising thing to ever take place in the small town. But after Jason's death, nothing came without expectations.  
Archie Andrews was killed in Pop's Diner, after a robber had broken in. His own father, Fred, was at gunpoint, but his son took the bullet that cost him his life. Pop called 911. A little too late. When paramedics got there, Archie was already dead. Dead from cold-blooded murder. Perhaps the same motive as was for Jason's incident. Perhaps different.  
I was one of the first to hear it. When the sound flooded into the more populated portion of the village, I heard, and immediately ran towards it. I arrived at the scene as Sheriff Keller pulled in, hauling his son in the passenger side.  
When I walked into the only place I had ever felt safe in, I was all but surprised. When I saw him lying on the ground, in an eternal sleep, I panicked. Fred did all he could to keep me away, but, consumed with his own guilt and tears, fell to the floor.  
I couldn't help but think that it was my own fault, that Archie died because I wasn't there for him. I knew he never returned home the night before, and I should have followed him, tracked him down to make sure he was safe. Instead, I was with Betty, wearing my South-Side Serpent jacket, oblivious to anything else. His dad even called to ask me where he was. I replied, " I don't know, sorry."  
If I was in my right mind then, is it possible that I could have saved him? Was there any chance I could have gotten there on time to save him, to take the fire instead? I would have deserved it more. Archie didn't do anything. Anything except save me and guide me through troubles. I did nothing in return for him.  
At the scene, I wept beside Fred. We sat in blistering silence against the cold walls of the Diner. I had to call Betty, but I didn't want to talk to her. Not then. So I left a simple message. "Get to the Diner, something happened to Archie. 

I heard the bell jingle before I saw her walk in, already in tears. "Oh," she gasped, unable to take in everything at once. Following her was Veronica.  
Before they walked over to me, Kevin, emotional himself, grabbed the two and kept them away from me. I barely remember Betty reaching for me, being denied the right to speak with me as a result of my selfish misery.


End file.
